Meet
by Charlize Pezec
Summary: Ia tak pernah menduga jika pertemuannya dengan Taehyung di cafe malam ini bisa berakhir begini. VKook. TaeKook. Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook. Oneshoot.


**Allre's here**

 **Semua cast disini hanya milik Tuhan semata**.

Tolong katakan Jeon Jungkook itu berlebihan.

Karena, tiap kali dirinya berkunjung di cafe ini sejak kemarin sore. Entah hal apa, atensinya selalu tertuju pada orang itu. Seorang pria yang duduk didekat jendela.

.

Jujur, Jungkook sendiri juga bingung.

Ia tidak mengerti alasannya kenapa. Padahal, dirinya tak pernah mengenal orang asing itu. Tapi, mengapa dirinya seperti.. seolah tertarik? Bisa jadi?

Apalagi, ketika ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria kelabu tersebut, memakan pesanannya atau mencoba mengerjakan tugasnya, matanya seolah tak pernah mengijinkannya. Tetap berakhir dengan dirinya memandang diam lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Mengamati gerak-gerik tingkah lakunya tanpa ada niat untuk sekedar bersapa.

Hanya saja ia malu, mungkin?

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dulu pernah memimpikan seorang kekasih.

Bukan hal yang penting memang, namun hal tersebut bisa jadi patokan.

Umurnya sudah menginjak 21 tahun, dan sampai sekarang tak ada satupun orang yang cocok dengannya. Jungkook tak masalah kalau pacarnya itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Asal sama rasa dan tipenya, itu saja.

Ia seorang mahasiswa. Keluar malam diatas jam 6 sore bukan hal yang baru baginya. Meminum bir dan pergi kerja part-time takkan jadi beban. Ia sudah mandiri. Dan karena itu pula, keluar masuk ke klub malam adalah kegiatannya. Tak ada yang melarang. Bisa dibilang, waktu itu adalah waktunya untuk bersenggang sejanak.

.

Namun, untuk saat ini sepertinya tidak akan.

Jungkook mengetahui cafe tempat dimana ia biasa berkunjung itu buka 24 jam. Dan karena malam ini dirinya yang baru saja melepaskan diri dari tumpukan tugas dari dosen di apartementnya. Berakhir melarikan diri menuju tempat itu, mumpung besok kelasnya tidak ada. Begadang malam ini sepertinya tidak buruk.

Sembari bersenandung pelan, kaki jenjang Jungkook kemudian melangkah masuk ke cafe. Bunyi lonceng berdering kala dirinya mendorong pintu kaca membuat Jungkook sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Sambutan selamat datang dari pegawai langsung memenuhi pandangannya. Mengangguk, atensinya memindai sekitarnya.

Pengunjung malam ini terlihat sangat ramai.

Apakah karena ini hari _wekeend_? Entahlah.

Tersenyum tipis, setelah memesan menu yang diinginkannya pada pegawai, matanya melihat sekiranya bangku mana yang nampak kosong.

.

Dan iris kelam Jungkook tak sengaja melihatnya.

Sosok seorang yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Pria bersurai kelabu dan berkulit tan ringan. Sedang menopang dagu dengan pandangannya lurus menatap luar jendela. Mengabaikan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul diatas meja.

Jungkook perlahan menelan ludah.

Bangku orang itu satu-satunya yang masih tersisa. Apakah ia harus kesana?

Sejenak, jantungnya bergemuruh gugup.

Menyantap makanan sambil berdirI? Itu tak mungkin.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pegawai dan mengambil nampannya, Jungkook perlahan mengambil napas pelan, lalu menghembuskannya.

Ia tak punya pilihan.

Toh dirinya hanya perlu duduk dan menikamati pesanannya. Tak ada yang lebih.

.

Maka dari itu, Jungkook kemudian berjalan menghampiri tempat bangku itu berada. Mengacuhkan debaran jantung dan rasa aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya, hingga kakinya kemudian sampai.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menundukkan pandangannya malu. Matanya melirik pada pria didepannya dengan sungkan. Seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya saat ini. Bibir _peach_ nya perlahan bergumam pelan.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sosok didepannya seperti tak bergeming. Lamat, Jungkook menggigit pipinya dalam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu tanpa sebab. Pria itu jika dilihat dari dekat terlihat begitu sempurna, parasnya menawan, hidung mancung dan iris yang tajam, bahu tegap dan segala macam bentuk pesona menakjubkan yang melekat dari pria jangkung itu membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar meremat pegangan pada nampannya semakin mengerat.

Dan entah keberuntungannya atau apa, orang itu sejenak menoleh padanya.

Jungkook langsung tercekat.

Sosok itu diluar nampak dingin ditatap, namun ketika dirinya mengulas senyum kecil dan mempersilakan untukknya duduk. Jungkook tak bis berkata.

Dirinya terbata berucap terima kasih sebagai balasan, sementara pria abu-abu itu hanya mengangguk kasual. "Kau sepertinya mahasiswa, benar?"

Ini pertama kali ia bersapa. Dan orang yang biasa ia tatap lurus tersebut mendadak mengajaknya bicara. Jungkook perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, balas memandang. Pria di hadapannya tengah menopang dagunya, walau tak manatapnya karena pandangan pria itu tetap kembali ke arah jendela, setidaknya hal tersebut cukup membuat dirinya yang sedang meminum minumannya perlahan tersenyum senang.

"Be-benar,"

Menghela napas pendek. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya–menatapnya lekat, Jungkook harus mati-matian menahan napasnya, sebab, di detik berikutnya, ucapan yang terlontar dari pria itu benar-benar diluar dugaan.

.

"Maaf jika ini mengganggumu, maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Jungkook tiba-tiba mengangguk cepat. Membuat orang didepannya tersebut perlahan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya. Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya pelan, bersemu merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu jika kata 'menemani' yang dimaksud adalah seperti ini.

Sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher pria itu, Jungkook mendesah.

Ada suatu hal yang belum dirinya pahami hingga saat ini.

Kerelaannya pada ajakan orang asing yang dirinya sendiri tak mengenalnya bahkan sampai menyentuhnya. Katakan saja Jungkook itu bodoh dan seperti jalang murahan.

.

"Ahh.. uhhh..."

Memejamkan matanya erat sembari melenguh pelan, Jungkook tidak tahu lagi apa yang dirinya lakukan kala dengan gerakan cepat, pria abu-abu tersebut menusuk lubangnya hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Sontak, Jungkook mencengkram bahunya erat.

"Ah... _h-hyung_..."

Mencium pelipisnya pelan, pria itu mendongak. Tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian berbisik lirih, "Panggil aku Taehyung, Jungkook."

Masih dengan napas tersenggal, Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Merapatkan kembali tubuh polosnya pada pria asing itu. Jungkook terbata memanggil. Helaan napas pria itu terasa menggelitik dilehernya. Dan pria abu-abu yang bernama Taehyung tersebut sejenak mengeratkan pelukannya. Kejantanannya sudah tertanam jelas di pemuda itu, kali pertama berjumpa dan berkenalan, Taehyung tak menyadari jika dirinya sudah berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

Mengecup bibir ranum itu perlahan, tangan Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook pelan. "Kau cantik," bisiknya mengakui.

"Te-terima kasih."

Tertawa kecil. Sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar-masukan miliknya dari anal Jungkook dan menyodoknya cepat kemudian hingga pemuda itu mendesah di dalam kungkungannya, menggeram, Taehyung menimpali.

"Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, maaf malam ini aku telah merenggut keperjakaanmu. Kau tahu? Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepertinya.. aku sedikit tertarik padamu."

Jungkook lantas menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan tangannya. Taehyung tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Mengusak helai hitamnya pelan, Taehyung menambah kecepatan temponya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas meremas pipi bokong Jungkook seraya dirinya menahan nikmat. Lubang disana benar-benar memanjakan miliknya.

Melenguh, Jungkook sejenak menunduk–menyembunyikan wajahnya dihelai kelabu itu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa menyenangkan kala benda panjang dan berotot milik Taehyung didepannya tersebut mengocok kasar analnya hingga membuatnya mengerang berkali-kali.

"Ah–a-aku tak keberatan..." ucapnya mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal, Taehyung tetap menunggu, "Karena aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Terima kasih," menjilat daun telinganya seduktif, Taehyung melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, maukah kau mau melanjutkan hubungan kita ini, Jungkook?"

Menghembuskannya perlahan, Jungkook membuka matanya, dirinya kemudian menatap wajah pria tan itu dengan tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya yang perlahan menggila. "Maksudnya?"

Mendongak, sebelah jari Taehyung terangkat mengelus pipi chubby pemuda itu lembut, "Kita tidak hanya melakukan hubungan One Night Stand saja, Jungkook, tetapi kita akan melanjutkan hubungan lebih dari hubungan itu, mengerti kan?"

Seolah tersihir, Jungkook perlahan mengangguk. Mengulas senyum manisnya. Taehyung tertegun melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti,"

Berkedip pelan. Taehyung lekas tersenyum dan memeluk pemuda itu erat.

.

.

.

.


End file.
